vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue (Class Guide)
Author: Anaku * The primary attribute of interest to Rogues is Strength. Important secondary attributes are Dexterity, Vitality, and Intelligence. Yes there are a lot, but I have found that Strength, Dexterity and Vitality are a good three core and then Intelligence next as this does add to your ability to spot other sneaky targets. * Rogues are able to pick pockets. You need to do this from early on to get your skill up high enough. Why? Because later, after 10th level you are able to craft Rogue items and need materials that you have acquired to do this. * Pickpocketing and stealing does not provide a way for Rogues to make money constantly. You don't really get much in the way of cash. It's normally loot that you need for crafting. * The Rogue's primary function is to deal damage in combat in conjunction with stealth. There are a variety of benefits to attacking from stealth, but all of these require positioning and sometimes can be hard if the group does not understand the Rogues methods. * Targeting a mob and staying in stealth while in combat allows your stalk click up. The max at 50 is Stalk VI. While in the higher states, your damage output is increased, your stealth speed is increased and your de-agro mod is increased. So working with a Tank is always best. * Attacks launched from stealth do more damage, and if the Rogue does not claim aggro, the Rogue will remain in Stealth after the attack meaning that you are able to use a lot more of your back stabs, which are unavailable when solo. * Rogues with good perception will spot opportunities to exploit an enemy weakness, causing massive damage and effects when attacks are used while the weakness is exposed. This requires investment in the correct attribute. Some examples of Rogue Tools are * Flash Powder, which distracts a mob or group of mobs, allowing a Rogue to slip back into the shadows in combat. Flash Powder can be bought from a Rogue Vendor. May I suggest that you purchase a Rogue Pouch and put that in one of your bag slots. Yes, you will have less loot space, but this pouch can hold 50 rogue items, such as the poisons you make and lots and lots of Flash Powder. * Poisons which can be applied to your weapons or directly to the mob. The first poison you will be able to make can only be applied to your weapons. Make lots, but you can't do this until you are 10th level. Again make sure you get a Rogue pouch to carry the poison's in. * Magic scrolls which allow the Rogue to use powerful abilities like Run Speed Increase, Water Breathing, and Group Evacuation Spells. Some of these buffs are pretty good... if solo. If you group with a Ranger then most of the time they will have a buff that does the same sort of thing, that lasts longer, does more and does not cost them cash to make each scroll! Some of them stack, in my experience most don't! The one that you can use when other buffs are up is Vampiric Touch at level 50! * The best Rogue tools will require rare mob drops and/or stolen items to create, along with the appropriate level of skill. This will require you using your pickpocket skill and one for your chains is a special pickpocket. These items are rare so if you get the chance use the chain version as you have a better chance to getting the items, unless you are near death and need to deal that extra damage then of course, do so. * Basic and easy to get crafting components can be used to enhance the effect and quantity of Rogue crafted tools. * Rogues can use any 1 handed weapon, throwing weapons, and bows. Rogues dual wield. For the best effects and animation use two daggers. For best DPS, use a Dagger in your Off Hand and a Hammer or Axe in your Prime Hand. You have to have at least one dagger in you hand to use some of your special abilities and attacks. With two Daggers you look like a sneaky, stealthy, killing machine, but will not do as much damage as carrying a Dagger in the off Hand and Hammer in your Prime. * The best and most effective Rogues will be those who try to stay in Stealth during combat as much as possible, who make effective use of their Rogue tools, and who are able to recognize, identify, and exploit situational weaknesses in their opponents. This of course also relies on your Tank getting the mob into a good position for you too, as you don't want to sneak behind it to attack, your stealth breaks and other mobs further down the path/dungeon aggro you and your group. Rogue Macros * Basically the Rogue requires to attack in Stealth and Behind the mob, to do his big damage blows. In solo combat this can not be done as the mobs turns and faces you, so what do you do? Well, you will get a spell Blinding Flash. This requires a portion of Flash Powder and then for you to click on your next attack move. So the best method is to put these two into a Macro as follows: /cast "Smoke Trick" /cast "Backstab I" etc. Of course to use it, you need some Flash Powder and 60 Energy. Here is another combination: /cast "Smoke Trick" /cast "Ravage I" Something else that is important that has been mentioned before is Pickpocket. How about practising it every time you backstab (remember backstab can only be used if you are behind your OT), such as: /cast "Smoke Trick" /pickpocket /cast "Ravage I" Try to make use of the â€œKeen Eyeâ€ self temp buff with: /cast "Keen Eye I" /cast "Ravage I" Beginning Poisons * First and foremost, to begin the art form of toxicology and maiming devices a rogue must have earned some degree of mettle, proving their worth. The poison system is not available to rogues until their 10th level of adventuring. If you are here planning a build for a new character, I can not stress enough to practice your pickpocketing in the first 10 levels. This not only helps by padding your purse to a degree, but it offers the possibility to acquire high end components (including an extremely rare, much sought after four recipe book!) used in assembling premium poison and devices. Also squirrel away a little silver to help bump up your skills when you first initially take on the poison and device crafting skills. More on this later. Once you've achieved the 10th level, you're ready to begin. The rogue's advancement and mastery of the poison system is based on three attribute milestones: your adventuring level, your Apply Poison skill, and a series of vendor purchased training books. * Ultimately, your adventuring level is the long term hurdle in advancing poisons. The reason being, it is the basis for your Apply Poison skill cap which is a further limit on what you know and when. The Apply Poison skill and its level dependent caps are described more in the next section. Since you probably understand how adventuring levels work by now, the following chart shows how your recipes are distributed throughout the remainder of your levelling career. While this information isn't practically useful at first, it does show the acquisition peaks and valleys over your rogue's lifetime. * There are currently 133 known recipes: 69 basic and 64 advanced. Poisons: 38 Recipes (8 unique lines) Flechettes: 41 Recipes (6 unique lines) Darts: 24 Recipes (4 unique lines) Scrolls: 26 Recipes (8 unique lines) Miscellaneous: 4 Recipes (1 unique line) * Your Apply Poison skill is a measure of your applied competence in the ability. In much the same way any combat skill would improve, it raises as you make poisons and/or devices. Because rogue recipes are all limited by skill level, Apply Poison restricts what recipes you may purchase. Apply Poison, like any other character attribute, is "capped." A skill cap is the upper threshold of advancement that is restricted by adventuring level. The cap for Apply Poison can be determined by simple arithmetic: Level X 10 = Skill Cap For instance, if you're just starting out your poison at level 10 (like a good rogue should), your Apply Poison maximum (cap) will be 100. Once you ding, the cap (not the actual skill) will rise to 110. Pretty simple, eh? So once you reach those caps, don't knock yourself out trying to raise it further. It is not going to happen unless you gain an adventuring level. If you haven't closely followed along with the combat spam in your chat windows, you can always find your Apply Poison skill level on your Character Sheet. Simply click the Character Sheet/Equipment button (hotkeyed to C) and click the Skills tab Category:Class Guides